The Secret's That We Keep
by 17smisav
Summary: Felicity's Father abandoned her family when she was a young girl. She knew him as dad but Oliver knew him as Ivo. This is what I think would happen if Felicity was Ivo's daughter and if she did end up killing someone to save Oliver's life. Will she ever be able to live with herself after she takes someones life? Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Secrets That We Keep

Disclaimer: I own nothing Arrow related.

Author's Note: I have been hearing a lot about how people think that Ivo is Felicity's Father and that she is going to end up killing for Oliver so I decided to write out how I think that would all play out. Review!

-

Chapter One: Everything Changes

Felicity's Point Of View

I walked into the foundry and set my stuff next to my computers. My cell phone rang, I checked the caller I.D and saw that was the institution.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Felicity Smoak?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, it is. Is my mother okay?"

"Ms. Smoak your mother has gotten sick we need you to come down her right away." As soon as the words left the receptionists mouth I was on my feet and making my way to the door.

"I'm on my way." I hung and got into my car driving as fast as I could dialing my phone as I did.

"Felicity?"

"Anna something is wrong with mom. I need you to meet me at her hospital."

"What do you mean something is wrong? What happening?"

"I don't know just meet me there." I hung up the phone and pulled into the parking lot. The Hospital wasn't far from the Verdant. I walked in the door and saw my mothers nurse waiting for me. "Is she okay?" I asked.

"We thought it was just the flu, but she got really sick." My phone began ringing. I pulled it out. It was Diggle. I turned my phone off. "Felicity, your mother is dead." The phone in my hand clattered to the floor. The nurse picked it up putting it in my bag.

"H-How? I just talked to her a few days ago she was fine. She didn't sound sick. She sounded fine, she was fine."

"I'm sorry Felicity." The door opened and Anna walked in I turned to face her with tears in my eyes. When she saw me tears sprung in her eyes.

"Felicity?" She cried. "Moms okay right?" I shook my head and she fell into my arms tears streaming down her face.

Oliver's Point Of View

"Has anyone heard from Felicity?" I asked as Sara and I entered the foundry. Diggle sat on Felicity's computers typing quickly at them. Sarah and I came up behind him and saw that he was looking at Felicity's phone records. "Diggle! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find Felicity, Oliver. This is the third night in a row that she hasn't shown up. None of us has heard from her."

"Do you think something happened to her?" Sara asked. "Felicity is a little scatter brained, it makes sense that she might go awol." Diggle turned around and glared at her.

"Felicity would never disappear like this." Diggle grabbed his coat. "I'm going to Felicity's place to see if she is there."

"I'm coming with you." I said. Sara sighed and followed us out of the Verdant. When arrived at a apartment building. "This is where she lives?" I asked getting out of the car.

"You've never been here before? Really Oliver?" Dig asked we loaded the elevator.

"How much do you actually know about Felicity?" Sara asked.

-

Felicity's Point Of View

I jumped at the knock at my door. I got up off the couch shedding my blanket. I opened the door to see Diggle, Sarah and Oliver standing there. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked stepping aside to let them in.

"You disappeared for two days Felicity. You answered anyones calls or texts." Oliver said. "You don't look so good Felicity." I glared at him and I went to my purse and dug out my phone.

"Thanks Oliver that's what every girl likes to hear." I turned on my phone and saw the many missed calls, voice mails, and text messages. "I'm sorry, it's been a long couple of days."

"Felicity what-" Oliver began but was cut off when my apartment opened and Anna walked in.

"Felicity I forgot- Who are they?" She stopped by the door.

"Anna this is Oliver Queen, Sara Lance and John Diggle. They are friends of mine." I looked at their confused faces. "Guys this is my little sister Anna." The three of them looked shocked.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Dig said. As everyone shook hands.

"Anna what did you forget?" I asked before she could say something about my feelings for Oliver she has a tendency to say whatever popped into her head.

"The plans for moms funeral." I could feel all of their eyes on my. I sighed.

"Anna, I'm going to handle moms funeral okay? Just go back to school and don't worry about it."

"I'm not going to let you handle this alone-"

"Hey! I will be fine but you need to back to school. You have exams in a week." When she looked as if she was going to argue. "I will be fine. Get back to school and I will call if I need anything I promise." She nodded and hugged me.

"It was nice to meet you guys, finally." They all said their versions of goodbye and she left. I turned around to face my friends and Sara.

"Felicity." Oliver said stepping towards me putting him hands on my arms. "Why didn't you tell us? About your mom or your sister?"

"Because it's all a very long story and I-" I glanced and Sara. I didn't fully trust her and the last thing I wanted was for her to know everything about me. "I'm sorry I just can't." I tuned and ran from my apartment.

"Felicity!" I could hear Oliver and Diggle calling out my name as I ran. I got into my car and pulled out of the driveway as fast as I could.

"Hello Ms. Smoak." I screamed and turned around to see Slade in my back seat. "You and have some business to attend too. 

Author's Note: Future chapters will be longer I promise but I just wanted to get the ball rolling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Truth Is Out

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the Foundry. Then my memories came crashing back to me, My mother dying, My sister meeting my friends and Sara, and Slade. I tried to get out of my chair but a hand stopped me. Slade has his hands on my shoulders holding me in my seat. I figures struggling wouldn't work. "What do you want?" I asked trying to keep calm. I knew it was only a matter of time before the team came here.

"I want to hurt Oliver Queen and Make a point at the same time and your the only way to do that." His deep throaty voice gave me shivers. "You know Ms. Smoak the women that fall in love with Oliver Queen never survive because he will always chose Sara Lance."

"I don't know what your talking about." I snapped.

"Of course you do. Your in love with Oliver but he has never so much as acknowledge your feelings because he has Sara Lance. It will always be her." The doors banged open and I sighed in relief. They were here. The relief was gone in an instant when Slade pointed a gun at my head. The three of them came barreling down the stairs but stopped when they saw me.

"Slade, let her go." Oliver called as he, Sara and Diggle stepped into the light. "Your problem is with me not with her."

"Oh no Mr. Queen. This is about your problem with her." Slade spoke coming out from behind the chair keeping the gun pointed at my head.

"What are talking about?" Oliver growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm talking about how the women that love you always end up with a gun pointed at there head. They always end up dead because they are protecting you. Isn't that right Ms. Smoak?" I didn't say anything. Oliver was looking at me his eyes full of surprise. I guess that he really was clueless. "Let's see, despite the fact that your a serial killer and that you have chosen the Lance girls over her countless times she still loves you. But she doesn't know everything does she Sara?" My eyes landed on Sara who was glaring at Slade.

"I don't know what your talking about Slade. So how about you get to the point." Sara growled. I was glaring at her. She was lying and so did Oliver because he staring at her to.

"Come on Sara, tell felicity how her father spent the last few years of his life before he was killed." My heart stopped. My father was dead, he left us and then died.

"Sara what is he talking about?" I asked getting to my feet. Slade grabbed my arm and pressed the gun to my head. "Look Sara, if you now something you have to tell me!" I yelled at her. I was sick of everyone's secrets especially if they were messing with my family. Sara walked to her bag on the floor and pulled out a picture she walked to where Slade and I were standing and Handed me a picture. It was a picture of my family when I was thirteen. It was taken two weeks before he left.

"Is that your father?" Sara asked. I couldn't find my words so I simply nodded. "He went by Ivo when I knew him. He was looking for the serum. He was hoping that it would save his wife. He never mentioned children. I found the picture in his safe when we were looking fore the antidote."

"You knew that Ivo was Felicity's father?" Oliver asked looking at Sara as if she had slapped him across the face. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because she was protecting you. She didn't want to tell Felicity who killed her father." It felt like the air had swept from my lungs as the realization hit me. I looked at Oliver with tears in my eyes.

"Oliver?" Dig asked. Oliver was looking at me when he said it.

"I killed Ivo." Tears streamed down my face as my world came crashing down around me. My vision became blurry, the last thing I remember was someone called out my name before everything went black.

-

When I woke up I was in my own bed. I sat up quickly and looked around the room. What happened? Where was Slade? "Whoa slow down there?" Diggle exclaimed coming into the room. He sat a glass of water down on my night stand and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Where's Slade? How did I get here?"

"After you collapsed Slade and Oliver duked it out. I brought you here and he said that he would meet us here." Diggle explained.

"What about Sara? Where did she go?" I asked getting out of bed. Dig stood when I did and helped me into the living room. I sat on the couch and Dig sat next to me.

"She went home, she's waiting for Oliver as well." My front door opened and Oliver walked in. I stood up as did Diggle. "I will leave you two to talk." He walked out of the door.

"Felicity I am so sorry."

"For what?" I asked. "You didn't know that he was my father, look I don't know what my father did after he left." I walked towards Oliver he hadn't moved from his spot near the door. "I don't what my father had become. I didn't know him. But I do know you, and you have never done anything without a reason. I want you to tell me the reason." Oliver put his hands on either side of my face.

"He was already dying Felicity, we made a deal that he would give us information if we ended him quickly. So he wouldn't have to suffer."

"I'm not going to ask you if he was a good man, because I think that I already know the answer." I pulled away from his grip. My stomach was in knots and my mind was reeling.

"Felicity, what Slade said. Was it true?" I knew what he was asking but I couldn't bring myself to answer him. "Felicity?"

"It doesn't matter what Slade said Oliver because he was right. It will always be the Lance girls. You feel like you have an obligation to them because you think that you ruined their lives. So until you forgive yourself you will be living a never ending cycle with those girls." My voice broke.

"Felicity-" Oliver tried to take a step towards me but I walked away from him.

"You should go Oliver, Sara is waiting for you. Right?" With that I turned and I walked back into my room. I locked the door and slid down it with tears streaming down my face.

-

I had spent the last few days avoiding the foundry and yesterday was my mothers funeral. When I was younger I always thought that my father would come home if my mother died. Now that he was dead I knew that it wouldn't happen. I was walking to the coffee shop near my apartment when a car pulled up in front of me. The side door opened and Oliver stepped out. "It's obvious that your avoiding me Felicity, but we need your help." I shook my head and got into the car. Oliver slid in next to me and Dig was in the drivers seat.

"What's going on?" I asked once I was in the car.

"Roy is kind of losing his mind." Diggle began to explain. "The Mirakuru has gone to his head, he has started to act violently to everything. We need your help to stop him."

"Stop him or save him?" I questioned softly.

"I don't know yet." Oliver sighed.

Author's Note: So here is the second chapter! Please leave your review or any Idea's you may have on who Felicity kills.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Arrow related.


End file.
